After the Junior World Cup
by dawnleaf1234
Summary: What if Steven was watching the junior world cup? What if he approached Cynthia after the competition?


What if Steven was watching the junior world cup? What if he approached Cynthia after the competition?

It was late in the afternoon while Cynthia, Ash, Iris, Cilan and Dawn walked out of the stadium, still feeling the adrenalin from the match. Ash and his gang chatted animatedly whilst Cynthia, being a level headed person, talked calmly on the phone with her butler, Jervis. She hung up the phone and saw, from the corner of her eye, something silver-grey behind her. Curious, she turned around and froze. There in front of her face was Steven Stone. Memories flashed and her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't think straight and ended up losing her cool exterior. She stood there and gaped at him. Ash, noticing the sudden lack of movement, turned around and saw the situation.

"Steven! Is that you?" Ash cried out. Catching the attention of the rest of the group, they ran over to him. Cynthia, using the opportunity, regained her composure and introduced Iris, Cilan and Dawn to Steven. They had a small chat while Cynthia invited him over to her place for tea. Turns out he was visiting the Unova region for a little while, and when he heard there was a tournament coming soon, he came over to watch. Cynthia blushed, thinking about her performance in the exhibition match.

Somewhere in their conversation, Cynthia brought up the question,

"Where would you be staying during your visit?"

"I was just planning to camp out..."

"You could always stay here, there s one more guest room here you know."

"I couldn't Cynthia, it s alright sleeping under the stars"

"I insist Steven, truly I do"

"Alright then, I'll take your invitation. Thank you Cynthia"

Blushing at his response, she led him up into the spare guest room and told him if he needed anything, just call her. Returning to her room, she closed the door quietly and felt herself sinking down to the ground. She felt her face heat up again and proceeded to take a quick shower before dinner.

~Time skip to dinner~

They had a wonderful dinner and continued with small talk. Steven was the first to settle in for the night, mumbling something about waking up early to see the sunrise or something. Eventually, the rest gang went up to bed.

Steven's POV

I couldn't sleep. Memories of Cynthia kept invading my mind and now I can't sleep! Every time I think of her, I feel a small blush creep up my face. Ugh, I know we broke up before but I can't help but think if I still have feeling for her. When we talked during tea, I left out the part where I told her about the competition. I found out about it weeks before and quickly started packing when I heard about her exhibition battle. It s a friendly act right? The more I think about it, the more I want to hold her again, to smell her sweet vanilla musk.

With that thought, Steven got up, got dressed and tried to find his way to her room. Suddenly he realized that he didn't know where it was, he walked along the corridor, putting his ear to every door. He knew that Cynthia didn't snore so he ruled out all the rooms that had loud snoring sounds. He walked on down the corridor, noting the ones that could be a possibility, until he saw one that caught his eye. The door was slightly ajar and light was seeping out of it.

Walking towards it, he saw Cynthia, slouched over her desk fast asleep, using her hands as a pillow. Grinning to himself, he admired the scene. Her hair was just as shiny when he first met her. It framed her pale face very well, hiding one of her beautiful grey eyes. The lucario headband was still on her head. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, as if she was looking for something in particular. She also had a smile etched on her face. Steven thought she was very cute. Quietly he walked over to her side, picked her up and tucked her in bed.

Cynthia's POV

When I went to my room, I found an interesting book and started reading. I guess I lost track of the time and I succumbed to sleep. I dreamt of the times when I was with Steven; having fun and not having a care in the world. Then it switched to our first battle, or the day we met. But instead of using my Gabite at the time, I used my Garchomp while he battled with his Metagross. It was an intense battle until it was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Not fazed by the sound, we continued battling. I was interrupted, again. This time I felt my body shake and I awoke slightly when I finally felt the ground. Wait, since when was the ground soft? My eyes blinked open to darkness and a warm presence. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, the warm presence was a person s body. Not just any random body, it was Steven. I wanted to scream in surprise but managed to keep my cool. He had his arms wrapped around me, holding me close to him. Not that I mind or something. I tried to move from his grip but all that did was wake him up.

Steven's POV

Feeling Cynthia move, I opened my eyes to see her gazing at me. We stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. I couldn't move. When I was around her, I was always this blushing, awkward guy. Instinctively, held her close and brought her in for a kiss. It was a light kiss but to me, it was something that I had missed during all these years. Her arms trailed along my back and kissed me back passionately. I slid my tongue over her lips, asking for permission.

Cynthia's POV

Out of all the things he could have done, he comes back and kisses me. I wasn't upset or anything but just slightly surprised by his moves. I pulled him in for a deeper kiss and felt his tongue asking for permission. I grant him that and our tongues fight for dominance. We finally pull away when we run out of breath, panting. Daringly, I position my head in the crook of his neck and fall asleep. His arm wraps me in closer and we stay like that for the rest of the night.

~The next morning~

"Miss Cynthia?" Jervis cried from the other side of the door. Noticing that it wasn't locked, he went inside and found her snuggled against Steven. Not wanting to interrupt, he closed the door and went downstairs to prepare breakfast. 


End file.
